DE 10 2007 001 962 A1 has disclosed a generic vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat and aircraft seat, having a table unit. In this case, the table unit is attached to the rear side of the backrest of the vehicle seat and provides a surface onto which a vehicle occupant seated on a seat situated behind the vehicle seat can place articles, for example beverages.
The table unit is mounted on the vehicle seat surface to be pivotable about an axis, which runs in a transverse direction, from a folded-up non-usage position into a folded-down usage position. The vehicle occupant can move the table unit manually from the usage position into the non-usage position and in the opposite direction. A table bearing unit with a coupling gear makes it possible for the table unit to be moved independently of the position of the backrest.
DE 10 2008 057 790 A1 has also disclosed a generic vehicle seat having a table unit which is mounted on the vehicle seat surface so as to be pivotable about an axis, which runs in a transverse direction, from a folded-up non-usage position into a folded-down usage position.
DE 82 31 127 U1 also discloses a vehicle seat having a foldable table unit.